mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Dutch van der Linde
Daniël "Dutch" van der Linde is a minor character in Red Dead Revolver 3dn edition, and a central character who later becomes one of the main villains in Red Dead Redemption part III, The New Life and is yet another central character turned antagonist in Red Dead Redemption II. Info Dutch van der Linde was the leader of the famous Dutch's Gang, which once operated in West Virginia and the surrounding states. Notable gang members included John Marston, Abigail Marston, Hosea Matthews, Arthur Morgan and William Williamson. It all started when at some point he met and befriended Hosea, a con-artist and outlaw who tried to rob Dutch who likewise tried to do to do the same to him. Dutch and Hosea later formed their very, very own gang and began to operate in rather southern states, specifically West Virginia. As mentioned above, Dutch and Hosea included many members into their neo-socialistic group. At some point later, Dutch became a bitter enemy of Colm O'Driscoll, an Irish-American outlaw who also led his own gang and he bullied Dutch over his clothes. Becoming outraged by all this teasing for a week straight, Dutch decided to kill Colm's brother only to see Colm suffer and in return, O'Driscoll killed Dutch's lover, Annabelle. Putting the two criminals' past behind, Dutch was truly an altruistic and idealistic rogue, believing the gang could make a difference in the world. He fashioned himself into a Robin Hood or Lenin figure, taking money from those who had more than they could ever deserve, and give it to those who had way too little, and truly needed it. He saw himself as a symbol of the romanticised Wild West, and a humanitarian champion of the people, opposing mayor's control, supporting individual liberty and punishing general human cruelty and selfishness along with opposing racism and all types of xenophobia and misogyny. His romantic image and charisma inspired his gang to believe in his vision of a "Savage Utopia", and it was in the name of Dutch and his cause that they committed crimes such as murder and robbery. He indeed valued all liberties above all else and dreamed of living an independent existence, something greatly opposed at those times. Interactions Revolver Dutch van der Linde is the boss of the mission "The Hunt for Dutch van der Linde". Jack Marston came to claim his bounty after being told of him by Edgar Rose. After dispatching his gang, Jack found Dutch at his hideout, along with Hassun and a few others. Jack's parting words while picking up his corpse after the battle were; "Hate to kill a Netherlander." Showdown Mode The player can unlock Dutch van der Linde as a playable character in Showdown Mode by completing the mission "The Hunt for Dutch van der Linde" with an excellent rating. Dutch can also be unlocked by purchasing an item (the harmonica). Dutch starts with the Semi-automatic Pistol and has a special shotgun ability that uses the dead-eye meter. One successful shotgun shot is enough to kill an opponent. Redemption II Dutch's Gang attempted to make some big score style robbery in the form of a Gold Town ferry heist, however it ended in a typical disaster and the gang was forced to flee into the mountains full of blizzard to escape the po-po (police). The specifications of the heist are kept very vague, but it's known that Dutch killed a defenceless young mother named Heidi McCourt during it and probably a lot of other people. The events of the heist shook Hosea's faith in Dutch, though he later admits that his faith after their mission had been quickly restored. Dutch and his gang reluctantly travel into the heart of the blizzard mountains as mentioned before in a wagon convoy, where they rest up in a small mining town called Coulter. Dutch gives an inspirational speech to the gang which gives his fellow members even a stronger belief in him and heads out with Arthur Morgan to meet up with Gicov Bell who had been spying on a nearby homestead. After Bell tells Dutch that the founded homestead appears to have a party going on, the three bandits head out. After showing up at the homestead, the gang members soon learn that the residents are actually all O'Driscolls. A shootout erupts, won by Dutch and his red comrades. After searching the house, they find a hysterical victim of the O'Driscolls named Sadie Adler. Dutch brings Sadie back to camp almost after Bell tried to rape her, and Dutch decides the gang should strike and kill some more O'Driscolls camped nearby. The mission is a success, and the gang gains some info about a Cornwall Kerosene & Tar train travelling nearby, and even finds dynamite to take it out. The gang then moves on to attack the train, and although the dynamite doesn't go off thanks to Bill Williamson's failure, all of the money on the train is taken by the gang. Now with some money in their fat pockets, and the thaw coming in, the gang decides to move to a new location. Not long after arriving at the new camp location; The Horseshoe Overlook, Gicov is arrested in the Strawberry Town. Dutch, knowing he can't go to Strawberry himself due to being wanted in the area, sends Arthur to break Gicov out, thanks to the convinces of Leopold Strauss. Sometime later Dutch and Strauss head to Valentine Village to see John Marston and Arthur, after they threw another successful train heist (Marston doing most of the work, Morgan just stood and whined). During the visit, Leviticus Cornwall (who owned both trains) and his hired guns capture Strauss and John outside. Dutch and Arthur rescue them during which Strauss sustained a minor leg injury, before fighting their way out of the town back to the camp. Realising that they can't stay in the area for too long, Van der Linde sends Charles Smiff and Arthur to investigate an area in Louisiana for a new camp location (note that this West Virginia in the series is placed in southern county of US). After moving to the new camp location Clemens' Point, Hosea, Arthur, and the Hollander go out fishing and riding. On the riding trip, they encounter Leigh Gray who has captured Josiah Trelawny amongst other men, but Josiah was running an illegal gold prospecting operation and sold fake candies. After Arthur re-captures a group of prisoners who had escaped, Trelawny is released thanks to Dutch's convinces. In addition, Gray decides to make Morgan, Dutch, and Bill deputies in order to crack down on a Braithwaite Family of Rhodes, who funded moonshine operations. With the help of Archibald MacGregor, the three gang members (Arthur did almost nothing) succeed in bringing down the moonshine operation, earning favour with the Sheriff. After Jack Marston, young son of John, is captured by the Braithwaites in revenge for cracking down on their businesses, Dutch orders an assault on Braithwaite Manor. The gang members storm the Manor, slaughtering the wealthy family members. After Jack is nowhere to be seen nor found, Dutch torches the manor down before forcing Catherine Braithwaite to reveal Jack's location. It turns out Marston is being held hostage by Angelo Tattaglia in Saint Dennis. Dutch then orders for the gang to ride away to get Jack at Tattaglia's place. They also move to another new camp location as expected. After moving to the Saint Dennis area, Morgen, Dutch, and John ride to the city and confront Angelo at his mansion. Tattaglia agrees to give Jack back but only if in exchange they do a job for him. After Arthur and John deal with some grave robbers who Tattaglia found sickening, he releases Jack from his spaghetti grasps, and gives them a invitation to the Mayor's party. At the Mayor's party, Dutch hears some folks talking about Cornwall, and tells Morgan to go on and find out more about him by sneaking into the Mayor's office. Morgan only finds some papers about Cornwall but not much else. Dutch then calls over Arthur and Lenny Summers to the camp, and tells them that Tattaglia also gave him a tip that the Saint Dennis trolley station is carrying a large amount of cash. But after robbing it, the gang finds out that the trolley station is in fact carrying almost no money, and they are forced to fight their way out of the station from the cops on the trolley. During the escape, the trolley crashes and Dutch gets a concussion, receiving serious brain damage but he insists that its "nothing to worry about." Afterwards, he vows serious revenge on Angelo for betraying them. Dutch and Morgan then go to the town of La Gras where they make a deal with a fisherman that if they find one of his people who has disappeared in the swamp, he will drop the gang off at Tattaglia's mansion dock. Arthur and Dutch succeed in saving the fish guy's friend life which was all mostly Dutch's work, and the fisherman keeps his promise but Dutch kills him and his friend nevertheless because he "felt like it", something that made even Morgan lose some faith in Dutch. The gang then comes ashore at Angelo's mansion, and after fighting through his manor and killing all of his men, they capture him. With police closing around them, the gang fights their way through them, and then back to the boat. Along the way back to their camp, Dutch decides to kill Tattaglia by drowning him and feeding him to a crocodile in the swamp, shocking John and Morgen even more. After deciding to do one more heist before sailing to a peaceful island and leaving the gang life, the heist quickly goes sour, much to their dismay, due to some traitor in the ranks of the gang alerting the Pinkerton Detective Agency about the heist. The robbery even costs Lenny and Hosea their lives, and Dutch is never the same again, mostly for losing Hosea as he didn't gave much dams about Lenny at all. The remaining gang members then escape the city to stow away on a boat destined for the south pacific, with the intention of coming back for the others. Along the way however, the ship sinks, and all of the gang members besides lazy Arthur regroup on the shore. Not long after Arthur finds his way to them, the local military arrests them and transport them in shackles to jail for no reason at all. Along the way to the jail, some rebels bombard the soldiers with bullets. In the confusion, Morgan decides to something for once in his life and manages to unlock their shackles, and the gang even kills some of the guards in the area much to Dutch's happiness. Hercule, the revolutionary leader of the rebels tells the gang to follow him. Hercule then leads the gang to a small rebel outpost, stocked with some weaponry they will need to fight the oppressors. Reinforcements of the army soon arrive, but the gang is victorious. They then retreat to another rebel outpost of La Capilla. Dutch rests for a short time at La Capilla, before him and Arthur go to rescue Javier Escuella, who was captured in the battle with Alberto Sausage's military during the first rebel attack. Arthur and Van der Linde go to a cave where an old lady named Gloria is to tell them the way through the cave. Dutch pays her gold to lead them through. It is then that she demands more money that Dutch goes all bonkers again and doesn't pay her, but she pulls a knife on him. Dutch then grabs her by her old cranky neck and kills her, saying she would have betrayed them much to Arthur's shock. The pair then enter Aguasdulces, where they see Colonel Sausage and a group of soldiers leading an El Senor that is dragging Javier along. Dutch quickly sees a way to cause a distraction in the sugar refinery. Dutch cuts up the bags of sugar, spills them on the floor, before blowing up the furnace in the factory. In the distraction, the pair (Dutch did everything once again) rescue Javier, before fighting their way out of the settlement. The gang then goes to the rebel stronghold of Cinco Torres. Not long after arriving, a warship belonging to Sausage is seen approaching and swarms of enemies attack. The gang and Hercule shoot at them down from above, before sallying out and vanquishing them. It is then that the gang realises that they need to assault against their batteries, and blow them up with cannons. They then set out cutting their way to the ship. While fighting back in the jungle, Dutch breaks into the workers' cabin and finds poor Arthur being held at gunpoint by Levy Simon and their ship's captain on the floor. Dutch points his gun at Simon, before Alberto comes in, who each hold each other at gunpoint. The standoff ends when Arthur kicks the ship captain his rifle, and he shoots Simon dead. Sausage flees the cabin and runs into the jungle. The gang then sets out fighting their way to their own ship in the earnest, and finally reach the port. They then set sail for the mainland at last and back to America. After coming back to the gang's camp at Lakay, the gang is attacked by the Pinkertons and Larry Milton himself. They narrowly fend off the attack, killing several Pinkerton agents, and Dutch tells Arthur and Smiff to go north to investigate Beaver Hollow for a possible new camp location. At the new camp location of Hollow, Dutch begins to grow increasingly paranoid, and orders Arthur and Sadie not to rescue Johnny from the Sisika penitentiary as Dutch believes that he is either a traitor, will make the law rain down on them like Raiden's maelstrom or both. After they rescue him anyway, Dutch gets furious for the insubordination. Later, Dutch goes to the Annesburg mining town with Gicov only for Arthur to also show up for their plan of having a "social call" with good o' Leviticus Cornwall. Dutch confronts Cornwall after arriving in his yacht and after Agent Rose and his men leave, and Dutch eventually offers to let Cornwall live in exchange for ten thousand dollars, his yacht and a safe passage away from the place, to which Cornwall laughs, says that Dutch really is too much and refuses. In response, Dutch decides to kill Cornwall, in a seemingly laughable manner as he drops his gun once plus it cocks, but silly o' Cornwall only stands there like a jack-s and does nothing. With Cornwall killed, Dutch, Arthur, and Bell are forced to fight their way out of the mining town. At some point, Colm O'Driscoll is caught by the coppers and sentenced to death by hanging in Saint Dennis. Aware that Colm had escaped the past two times, Dutch and Arthur attend his execution disguised as police officers with Sadie to sabotage any rescue attempt. Dutch would go to any lengths just to see Colm swing. The sabotage succeeds and Colm is successfully hanged despite crying for mercy, although Sadie is unable to contain her rage and opens fire on the O'Driscoll members for what they did to her husband months ago, initiating a firefight. Afterwards, Dutch, Morgen and Sadie return to Beaver Hollow. Eagle Flies later rides into Beaver Hollow and tells the gang that the army stationed at Fort Wallace has taken their horses, and he needs help from the gang to get them back. Dutch, seeing an opportunity to distract the government's attention away from the gang and pin it on the Natives and because he feels sorry for them, agrees. He calls for Charles and Arthur to follow him, and the four men ride east where they plan on stealing horses back from a government ferry. The four of them swim to the boat, sneak on board, and knock out the guards. They then arrive at the shore. After some conversing, Dutch accompanies Eagle in taking the horses back to his reservation while the gang plans their next move. Dutch then orders the useless Arthur to meet up with him and a group of Native Americans led by Paytah and Flies near a forest. Dutch tells him that they plan on trapping the soldiers in the canyon and tar-and-feather them, and the two get to work with explosives. After placing some dynamite next to the trees (Dutch and the Natives did all the work, of course), they wait for the soldiers to arrive, and then blow the dynamite. The trees collapse, blocking the road, and they order the soldiers to drop their weapons. Unfortunately, reinforcements arrive and swarm the would-be-hitmen. They fight their way down the pass, but all the natives are killed, excluding Eagle Flies, and Arthur and Dutch are forced to run. They flee to the top of a cliff, and after being surrounded by the army, Dutch makes a short speech before he makes a jump to the rapids below, allowing them to escape. Eagle Flies then shows up at Beaver Hollow again with a large tribe of his warriors from the reservation and tells the gang that the army raided the reservation. He then goes on and asks for the gang's help in destroying the Cornwall Kerosene & Tard Company: a distillery owned by Cornwall in retaliation for what the US Army did to them, as they were funded by Cornwall's men, like the Pinkertons were. It is then that Rains Fall, Eagle's father, steps in, and begs his tribe on his old-s and weakened knees not to go to war again, still remembering the death and destruction they suffered in their previous war against the military and the white man in general. His son would have none of that and him and his boys ride off, leaving the gang behind. After a quick surplus fast discussion, Van der Linde easily decides that the gang will help the natives. Many Wapiti indians, Eagle's men were dead as a result, and the rest of his warriors have been surrounded near the warehouse. The gang then assaults the distillery and is able to save the remnants of the Wapiti tribe, and they split into two groups with Dutch leading himself and Morgan to take the papers from the warehouse. Under heavy fire, they make little progress until Dutch finally realises how useless Arthur is and has to work for two. After finding the warehouse's doors, Dutch and Arthur enter and pick through the building to find the said papers, which turn out to be a big pile of government bonds. As they leave, however, a pipe bursts and it causes Arthur to be knocked on the ground and stunned. He is attacked by a small group of Favours' soldiers, but Dutch exits the warehouse upon witnessing this, realising even more what of a useless sack of crap Arthur is and then leaves him to die, making no attempts to save him as expected. After Arthur is saved in the nick of time by Eagle Flies (who is mortally wounded in the process, plus this makes a good moment for an Eagle Flies ex-machina), Dutch denies leaving Arthur to die when confronted, and rides with the money back to camp, assuring Morgen that "everything is okay..." Dutch, Strauss and Bell then secretly plan "one last score" off of a nearby train that is carrying army payroll in order to get all the money they need to leave. When Arthur arrives, Van der Linde reveals that Grandpa, Pearson, and Mary-Beth have all fled, and calls them cowards, while Arthur protests that they just didn't want to die. After Arthur suggests letting John and his family go as well, Dutch becomes furious, but quickly calms down and seemingly agrees, only to secretly be against the idea. During the train robbery, John is shot and falls off of the train. Dutch claims that he, Escuella and Gicov will try to save John and leaves for a while. When he comes back, he claims that John is dead, Gicov implying that the patrol killed him. Following the robbery, the gang learns that Abigail has been arrested for murder while riding back to the Hollow. Despite the gang's code, Gicov quickly convinces Dutch to abandon her, assuring him that they won't do anything to her since she's a woman. Dutch agrees with him, and the gang heads back to the camp, infuriating Arthur and Sadie, who instead decide to go save her themselves. When Arthur returns to the camp, he reveals that Milton's informants from the start were in fact Strauss and Gicov. This initiates a quick standoff between Arthur and Gicov, who draw their revolvers on each other. Arthur tries to convince Dutch that Gicov and Leo are the rats, while Gicov denies it and says to Dutch that they can achieve a lot together, being rich and stuff, although Dutch remains silent. Soon afterwards, John appears on the screen and reveals that not only did he survive the train robbery, but that Dutch and his boys made no attempt to rescue him at all. John sides with Arthur after seeing him pointing his gun on Gicov, followed by Miss Grimshaw, who points her shotgun at Gicov and his boys, Cleet and Bad Jo, and tells him to put down his gun. Javier then announces that the Pinkertons are coming fast!, distracting Miss Grimshaw on purpose, giving Gicov the opportunity he needed to shoot her, resulting in Susan's death after a while. Dutch finally gets to his breaking point and pulls out his guns to join Gicov, Cleet, Jo, Escuella and Williamson against John and Morgin. Dutch and the others point their guns at them, and prepare to shoot them, but the showdown is cut short by an attack from the Pinkertons led by Agent Edgar Rose, and in the chaos, Dutch and his men slip away, leaving John and Arthur to fend for themselves, who barely escape with their sick, useless lives. Dutch eventually reappears on a mountain and intervenes a fight between Gicov and Arthur. Arthur, within his final breaths, swears to Douche that Strauss and Bell are the traitors. Gicov asks Dutch to come with him and they'll split the money and start anew, but Dutch, unable to bring himself to decide who to trust, simply walks away, signifying the final end of his gang, despite Bell begging him to come with him. About a week later, Dutch makes up his brilliant mind and joins Gicov's Gang, helping him retrieve the Gold Town money. At some point later in 1887, John and Sadie storm Mount Harris in order to get revenge on Gicov and Strauss for their betrayal of the gang. Sometime after Strauss and Jo are killed, a wounded Sadie appears and breaks the deadlock between Johnny and Gicov, but Dutch finally reveals himself and steps into a three-way standoff between them, while Gicov manages to take Sadie hostage. Thanks to Dutch being on Gicov's side, it was up to Marston to save the day and he eventually did by shooting Gicov in the chest, mortally wounding him and freeing Sadie. While initially shocked, Gicov tries to shoot both John and Sadie, but John seals Bell's fate by repeatedly shooting him. Being bullet-ridden, Gicov walks away, shrugs and dies, prompting Dutch to walk away as well, ignoring John's threats. He also consciously leaves the Gold Town money behind, but because he had no intention of financially securing Sadie, Charles, and the Marston Family for life, it can only be assumed he left the money behind because of the fear for his life. A year later, Dutch created his own gang of Native Americans called the Indian Gang and ruled it for one year. The New Life When William Williamson is killed in Mexico, Edgar Rose declares John is not finished. He is told Dutch van der Linde is back in West Virginia and that he saw him have sex with Abigail Marston (which were lies actually), which makes John very angry, and Marston is obligated to kill him. Together with a Native American named Nastas, and professor Harold MacDougal, John tries to hunt down Dutch. John kills a scout after a battle to reach Dutch's mountain hideout: Fallen Creek and picks up his binoculars, a vital tool in life to see the hideout for himself. When looked through, John observes Dutch killing a police officer Morgan Sterling. He then looks through again and sees that Dutch has his pistol aimed at him. A shot is fired, but it only hits the binoculars and knocks Marston out. Dutch recruits disenfranchised young Native Americans off of the local reservations for his new gang. John and a posse of U.S. Marshals stake out the town's bank and wait for a chance to kill Dutch. The mission goes south when the gang kills a man in the front entrance and fights off the posse for a few minutes. John corners Dutch in an upper room of the bank but he has taken a woman hostage and uses her as an iron shield. Dutch escapes after shooting the girl in the head and throws her body into Marston's arms. Next, Dutch surrounds the Gold Town Hotel at night while John and professor MacDougal are inside. Shouting up at John, he announces that he plans on killing John and the Professor for "freedom". However, John and MacDougal escape out of a window and across the rooftops before reaching a pair of waiting horses. John is then able to safely escort MacDougal to the train station at Crystal Camp. In the final assault on his hideout with the U.S. Army, John and mayor's agents wipe out his army. Together, he and Dutch battle with each other. Eventually, Marston gains the upper hand and chases Dutch to the edge of a cliff. Marston and Dutch exchange words, with Dutch explaining how he can't fight his nature so he can't change. He then tells John that they are a dying breed in a changing world before committing suicide by dropping backwards from the cliff. Agent Rose then uses Marston's pistol to shoot his barely-living corpse, claiming it will look better in the report. Quotes Multiplayer Quotes *''"I saw your friends runnin' off with their tails between their legs!"'' *''"C'mon my fine, patriotic friend."'' *''"Come closer, I've got a surprise for you."'' *''"Who do you think you are?"'' *''"You should've stayed at home!"'' *''"You're weak; you always were. You never had the stomach for this!"'' *''"Well, come and get it then."'' *''"We'll kill every last one of you!"'' *''"You're even weaker than I thought."'' *''"Why don't you look me in the eye?"'' *''"Go to hell!"'' *''"I'll make you so sorry."'' *''"Crazy?! Oh I'll show you crazy, you just keep on coming."'' *''"Go back to your whore wife!"'' Journal Entry There's something strange about this man who carries a horse but owns no horse whip. Something bad and evil. Wherever he goes, Douche is surrounded by criminals, and money disappears while the good people die. With his talent he could make a fortune by carry a horse in theatres and ballrooms, but it seems that he just rather kills. Trivia *Under "miscellany" of the newspaper that is issued after the bank battle, there is a small obituary for a woman named Muriel Scranton. It says that she "was killed by gunshot to the head in the First National Bank of Gold Town" and that she was married to a man named Joseph Scranton. This is more than likely the woman that was killed by Dutch. A bit more interesting is the tombstone of a Mrs. Jane Scranton who died in 1883, located in the Gold Town cemetery. The engraving says she, too, was married to a Joseph Scranton. It is possible that this Joseph Scranton is one person, and an unfortunate serial widower. Also Joseph Scranton owns a small restaurant in the middle of Gold Town. *Chogan can be heard saying that Dutch killed two of his own men. *While Dutch jumps off the cliff a bear scream may be heard. *John implies that he still has respect for him, when he says to Agent Rose and Agent Leverick; "I'd kill you a hundred times before I killed him, if it were an option." *Dutch uses a unique Maxim Minigun which is equipped with a shield, not seen anywhere else in the game, as the player cannot shoot Dutch and the player must shoot one of the lamps in order to set him on fire. *Though the most intelligent member of his own gang, logically, Dutch was probably the most insane member of it too. *Despite the silly fact that Rose claims that Dutch actually has the power to carry a whole horse, it is unlikely true, as more or less the only persons who actually carried one were Martin Krpan and Pippi Longstocking. *Dutch's mother is buried in Gold Town and her grave can be found besides the chapel. *In my own twisted way, I kind of share many of Dutch's beliefs. *Dutch was a vegetarian. Political Policies *Abortion: Neutral, mostly pro *Racial equality: Pro *LGBT rights: Pro *Subsidised healthcare: Pro *Gun control: Anti *Ideology: Far-Left *Economic Policy: Socialism *Religious Policy: None *War Policy: Depending on the situation, technically Anti-Military *Tax cuts for the wealthy: Anti *Protecting the environment: Pro Gallery Wanted_dutch_van_der_linde.jpg|The wanted poster of Dutch. Dutche_gang_baut_to_rob_a_train.jpg|Dutch and his gang about to rob a train. Dutch_in_javier.png|Dutch van der Linde and Javier Escuella. Animated_Dutch's_Gang.png|Animated Dutch's Gang. Dutch_on_Maxin_Gun.jpg|Dutch using Maxim Minigun. Dutch and John.jpg|John about to kill Dutch. edgar in dutch.jpg|Dutch alongside with Edgar Rose. Dutch_quote.jpg|Dutch's hard quote on the agents chasing him and his gang. Dutch_art_excellent.jpg|Dutch with a mixed Native girl. Douche_face.png|Dutch looking fancier. Theme song Dutch's theme song is the Cult of Personality by Living Colour since that is exactly what he was most of his life. His strong, political beliefs, precisely liberal or mostly socialistic, made him get many people under his wing who all idolised him more or less as that type of thinking way relatively new to the era the games of Red Dead take place. Category:Deceased Characters Category:RDR Category:Characters Category:Traitors Category:Tottal psychos Category:Evil Genius Category:Antagonists Category:Gang Leaders Category:Netherlanders Category:Criminals Category:Animal Kindness Category:Manipulators Category:Needs editing Category:Atheists Category:Socialists Category:Characters with Theme Songs Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Former Good Guys Category:Neutral Evil Category:Revenge Seekers Category:Well equipped albatross Category:Military Personnel Category:Environmentalists